


Danger

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Porn Battle, Slash, community: porn-battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander never intended to live dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.

Xander's never had a desire to live dangerously. That's just how things turn out. Rather than wanting more excitement, he finds it gets exhausting to always be frightened, always be alert. There are too many ridgy demon things and not enough loafing on a sofa in the life of Xander Harris.

Then why does he always end up in bed with the ridgy demon things? It's one thing for the afternoons and another for 3 am, he figures.

'Bum-pirate,' says Spike, pointlessly, panting in Xander's ear.

'I really fucking hate you,' Xander growls between his teeth. 'Oh god, Spike, deeper, please. Son of a bitch. Ow!'

'You deserved it. Why can't people just leave my mother out of it?'

'Less talk more fucking.'

'Hold your horses, cowb-- ohh. Mm, yes.'

Next afternoon, he'll be complaining bitterly about the vampire on his sofa.


End file.
